A Speedster At Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Johnny Branson learns something he never knew about, until now. Rated T for action violence. Request fic for Man of Cartoons, so please, no flames.


**Man of Cartoons requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! Man of Cartoons owns Johnny Branson and Ben 10 and all it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

**A Speedster At Heart**

Johnny Branson ran as the bullies continued to chase him, again. He hated that he was picked on for his small size and was tired of constantly running, but he couldn't stop or else they'd beat him up like the last time. His aunt and uncle always worried, but what could be done?

Johnny finally stopped to rest and catch his breath, but then, he heard one of the bullies shout out and that made him burst into a run to the very far edge of town in only a few minutes. Stunned, Johnny looked around and wondered how he ended up on the other side of town so fast. Deciding to time himself, he darted from house to house, timing himself and seeing that it only took him a few seconds to reach each individual house.

He then saw the bullies coming and they charged. Johnny turned the other way and willed himself to run his fastest. The surroundings became a blur as he ran and somehow didn't trip on anything and made it home, checking his watch and seeing that he had been running for barely a few minutes, but now, he felt tired.

"I guess I'll find out what happened later," he said to himself as he then crashed into bed, falling asleep in no time.

Morning came and Johnny decided to run to school early, leaving a note for his aunt and uncle so that they wouldn't worry. But as he was running, the same bullies from before saw him and charged at him.

"Hey, Johnny-boy!" yelled one of them. "Payback time!"

The boy ran as fast as he could go, happy that his fast speed made the bullies confused and helped him get away. He soon made it to the school and sat down to rest, but other bullies showed up.

"Trying out for the football team, freak?" asked a buff boy with an unfriendly grin, making Johnny get up and run with them on his tail. While he lost them again, he found himself in the woods in a spot he didn't recognize. There was no path, but he did see a sort of cave and hearing the bullies coming, he ducked inside the cave, which to his surprise was large enough for him to move comfortably around. He soon came to the end of the cave, according to the light his flashlight gave off, and sat down, hoping the bullies wouldn't come, but he didn't know he was being watched.

* * *

The watcher held up a picture and compared the boy in it to the boy who had just gone into the cave. "It's the boy," he said to himself and heard the bullies coming. "Looks like I'll have to deal with those punks first."

The bullies were searching for their victim when they all got punched and tackled hard by a blue streak that laughed menacingly. Thinking it was a ghost, the bullies all ran away, screaming their loudest, making the creature chuckle in amusement.

"That takes care of that," he said to himself. "Now for the boy."

* * *

Johnny was about ready to fall asleep to recover from running for so long when he heard a chuckle, making him look around and point his flashlight toward the source.

"You were smart to hide here, Johnny," said a voice that made Johnny back away in fear.

"Who's there?" he asked, not recognizing the voice. Another chuckle sounded.

"Don't be afraid, little brother," it said soothingly. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Johnny wasn't really convinced and he pointed his flashlight at the person he saw before him and when he saw a creature with blue and black fur, a round face with green eyes, and black ears, he just about made himself and the other being deaf with his scream of terror before he tried to run, but couldn't run very far and felt the creature grab him and hold him firmly.

"Little brother, please, don't be afraid," the creature said, trying to calm Johnny down.

"What are you?!" Johnny freaked out. "And I'm not your little brother!" There was no way he and this creature were related.

"Johnny," said the creature. "You are a half alien."

That made the boy stop struggling and the creature let out a gentler chuckle. "I had a feeling that would grab you," he lightly teased, but then grew serious. "Our mother passed away when I was little and my father was so upset with our loss that he came to Earth and fell in love with a human woman, who loved him in return. Sadly, not long after you, her son, were born, she was in a terrible car crash that took her life and our father got you to your aunt and uncle, who promised him they would look after you. But now, your powers are developing and you can't hide them."

Johnny looked at the creature who looked at him in a kind, brotherly way as he found himself being hugged. He returned the hug and looked at the creature.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Fasttrack," said the alien. "I'm a fast alien, and you are my brother and a part of our species."

The half-alien looked at Fasttrack and grinned. "That's really cool," he said. "Now I can show those bullies that I'm tougher than them!"

Fasttrack laughed. "How about learning about your powers and alien half before doing that?" he suggested and Johnny agreed, eager to start.

It was one week later, when Johnny had mastered his running ability and had outsmarted the bullies again and even pranked them for good measure. While Fasttrack was a little worried about the pranks, he felt the bullies deserved it for hurting his little brother for so long.

"Come on, Big Brother!" said Johnny, holding up some water balloons. Fasttrack chuckled and joined him.

"Let's get them good, Little Brother," he said and he and Johnny threw the water balloons at the bullies, making them wonder what was going on. The two brothers even ran around and tackled or hit them bullies when they streaked by. After ten minutes, the bullies were all laid out on the pavement, stunned before Johnny stopped in front of them with Fasttrack, grinning at their astounded faces.

"Hi," said Johnny. The bullies all fled, making the two laugh their hardest. Later on, they both went home and Johnny introduced Fasttrack to his aunt and uncle, who welcomed Fasttrack immediately and decided that he could stay with them. The brothers were thrilled that they wouldn't be separated again.

* * *

Fasttrack chased after Johnny and tackled the boy to the ground, tickling him in revenge for giving him coffee that morning to drink and saying it was soda.

"Fasttrack!" Johnny giggled and laughed as he couldn't protect himself from the tickle attack. "I'm sorry!"

"You better be," Fasttrack teased with a smile as he tickled his little brother a little longer before deciding he had had enough, hugging his brother as he hugged him back. They didn't know that their father was watching them. He couldn't join them yet, but he smiled at them proudly.

"Well done, my sons," he said, his pride evident as he watched them, his two young children who, like him, were speedsters at heart.

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
